Armas, Autos, Chicas y Tontos
by Bsk-sama
Summary: perdón por tanto tiempo perdido, volví aunque no se si para quedarme pero hay veremos que sucede xD
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Era finales de los a os 80's y comienzo de los 90's,  
un chico de ojos celestes como el cielo caminaba de lado a lado,  
en un pasillo, solo estaba el, era 15 de noviembre y estaba en un hospital,  
su esposa estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo,  
estaba tan nervioso que no se dio de cuenta que alguien mas ya había llegado a ese lugar,  
un chico de su misma edad aproximadamente, de cabellos oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

CAP 1

-!Naruto -lo llamo el chico de cabello oscuro, pero el rubio solo lo ignoro de los nervios que tenia -!Dobe -lo llamo otra vez el chico, pero esta vez, parándose frente al rubio, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar por fin

\- Mmm..? cuando llegaste? me asustaste Sasuke sabes?- dijo el rubio un poco confundido al ver a su amigo se saludaron como de costumbre.

Ellos se habían conocido ya hacia un tiempo, pues los dos estaban en la misma universidad y habían tomado la misma carrera. al principio, cuando se conocieron fue rivalidad a primera vista,  
tanto en actividades físicas como en intelectuales. despues de unos a os su rivalidad paso a ser una gran amistad,  
tanto, que pagaban la renta de una casa cerca de la universidad de Tokyo juntos.

Ahora en el hospital, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en unas bancas en ese mismo pasillo.

-No puedo creerlo, me ganaste en ser padre primero idiota!- dijo Sasuke intentando así quitarle un poco los nervios a su amigo.

-Es cierto pero, no se que hacer!, todavía falta un a o mas para salir de la universidad y poder conseguir un buen empleo, pero en ese tiempo mi hijo y mi esposa tienen que comer, y no se que voy a hacer-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz serio pero preocupado a su vez por el futuro de su hijo, el de su esposa y el de el.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con mi hermano, el te puede conseguir un trabajo rápido y con buena ganancia- dijo Sasuke planteando la idea

\- Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a que me den un balazo de nuevo!, y mucho menos ahora que estoy casado y soy padre..- dijo Naruto recordando el primer trabajo que le dio Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, uno de guardia en camiones de recaudación de impuestos.

-Entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión, hasta yo podría ayud...- Sasuke no pudo terminar su oración, pues, en ese momento el doctor que atendía a la esposa del rubio había salido del quirofano, Naruto al verlo, corrió a preguntarle que había pasado.

-Todo esta bien , su hijo esta sano y fuerte, su esposa tuvo algunas hemorragias pero ya esta fueran de peligro,  
en unos minutos los llevaremos a cuidados intensivos por si surge algún problema inesperado- dijo el doctor dando alivio al pobre rubio y a su amigo pelinegro.

1 hora despues, el rubio estaba sentado al lado de la camilla donde estaba su esposa, y con ella su hijo en brazos, dándole de alimento de sus era de piel blanca como el mármol, su pelo casi negro pero con destellos azul marino que llegaba un poco mas allá de sus hermosos ojos color perla, ella era simplemente hermosa como un ángel de la mas fina porcelana.

El ni o en sus brazos, son pelo amarillento como el sol y ojos azules al igual que su padre, se había quedado dormido.

Naruto y Hinata, su esposa, estaban felices, con tan solo 21 a os los dos y con poco mas d de casados, ya había traído al mundo a su primer hijo.

-Te amo Hinata, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a su esposa e hijo.

-Nosotros también te amamos mucho Naruto- dijo un poco cansada Hinata. en ese momento escuchan tocar la puerta, Naruto se para y camina hacia su dirección, gira la perilla abre la puerta.

-¡¿Como están?! ¡¿ ya puedo ver a mi sobrino?!


	2. La Primera Nevada

Autos, Armas, Chicas y Tontos

cap 2

la noche estaba fria la primera nevada estaba a punto de ocurrir.

el estaba en su casa la cual compartia con su amigo,  
ya era tarde, era alrededor de las 9:00pm.  
se preocupo un poo al ver la hora, su amigo habia salido temprano ese dia pues su esposa quien estaba embarazada tenia unos extra os dolores y al saber que ya tenia 8 meses y medio no dudo en ir a verla

no lo soporto mas y llamo al celular de su amigo, este solo lo mando a la contestadora. luego de un momento recibio un mensaje de su amigo que decia

`` Hinata va a tener a mi hijo, vente de una chingada vez, estamos en el hospital central pediatrico, traeme la maleta que deje en casa de Hinata por favor``

sasuke solo se rio de lo demandante que se volvia de su amigo en ocasiones,  
pero sabia que era solo porque estaba nervioso. tomo sus llaves y su chaqueta para luego salir de la casa y entrar en su autos que estaba estacionado frente a la entrada lo encendio el auto y lo puso en marcha, condujo en sentido a casa de Hinata la esposa de su amigo a buscar la ``famosa`` maleta.

tras unos minutos llego a una casa a las afuera de la ciudad al igual que la suya, de dos plantas abajo el comedor y la cosina con un ba o y una peque a recamara, y arriba tres cuartos, el principar uno casi de igual tama o y el de visitas, como sabia eso el ? ya habia entrado antes hay, una fiesta el cumplea os de la que en aquel tiempo era la novia de su amigo, claro que ahora era su esposa tomo la llava debajo del florero, que solo pocas personas sabian que estaba alli,  
entro, subio al segundo piso, entro al tercer cuarto, abrio un escaparate viejo y hay estaba una maleta color celeste cielo, la tomo, bajo, paso por frente a la cosina mirando de reojo el refrijerador, tenia hambre, pero no era el momento, salio y tomo su camino otra vez.

tras unos minutos de conducir por la oscuridad pudo llegar a una zona mas iluminada y asi pudo divisar las luces de la ciudad asomandoce por el horizonte, le tomo 30 minutos llegar al centro de la ciudad, codujo por unos minutos mas girando en cada manzana una y otra vez pues las calles a esas horas todavia estaban muy trancitadas, al llegar a la entrada de el hospital condujo al estacionamiento mas cercano a la entrada de emergencias pero no habia lugar, y el estacionamiento donde de seguro si tenia lugar estaba a 5 minutos caminando, hacia mucho frio afuera asi que,  
simplemente decidio dejar su auto mal estacionado cerca de la entrada a la sala de emergencia,

al entrar ebservo como siempre que estaba casi lleno de gente, se acerco a la recepcion y pregunto a la enfermera de turno

\- buena noches, soy sasuke uchiha, vengo por una pasiente, se llama Hinata Hyuga, esta dando a luz a un bebe, me podrias decir donde se encuentra ? soy amigo de su esposo- dijo sasuke viendo a los ojos a la chica

la chica sin obsevar detenidamente introdujo unos datos a la computadora y resivio la informacion en segundos, dijo entonces

\- si, hinata hyuga de 21 a os, pasillo derecho, conduce a la sala de parto, en la sala de espera esta su esposo- dijo la enfermera para levanrtar la mirada y encontrarce al chico guapo de cabellos negros y tez palida, alto, un poco en forma, que vestia con unos jens gastados y un sueter debajo de una chaqueta negra para el frio.

sasuke solo le sonrio y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino ya indicado, al entrar al pasillo de reojo pudo observar como la chica segui mirandolo un poco sonrojada.

camino un poco, al llegar casi al final del pasillo observo a su amigo rubio un poco nervioso,  
caminando de un lado al otro, con los brazos cruzados, lo llamo

\- Naruto!- dijo sasuke

\- Porfin llegas!- dijo naruto lanzandoce a saludarlo con un tipico casi abrazo por los hombros,  
''hijo de puta'' penso sasuke con gracia

despues de unos minutos de una charla estupida, la charla comenzo a ponerce seria hasta el punto de hablar del futuro economico del rubio, en ese momento salio de la sala de parto el doctor encargado de la mujer del rubio, los dos se paran y se apresuran hacia el se or, entonces los preguntaron a la vez

\- que paso?-

doctor sonrio y dijo

-Todo esta bien , su hijo esta sanoy fuerte, su esposa tuvo alguns hemorragias pero ya esta fueran de peligro,  
en unos minutos los llevaremos a cuidados intensivos por si surge alg n problema inesperado- dijo el doctor dando alivio al pobre rubio y a su amigo pelinegro.

pero en ese momento un policia entra al pasillo y dice

\- De quien es el ford Camaro del 70' mal estacionado afuera?-

naruto solo miro a sasuke de reojo pensando '' que idiotas eres'', sasuke penso ''mierda..''  
antes de hablar

\- es mio- dijo sasuke con vos temblorosa asercandoce al policia

-lo siento mucho, la esposa de mi amigo estaba dando a luz haci que... usted entendera- dijo

\- hablemos mejor, afuera- dijo el policia saliendo del pasillo.

\- ve tranquilo, pero vuelve- dijo naruto levantando la mano en se al de despedida. sasuke solo acentio con la cabeza y salio del pasillo

el policia estaba esperando junto al autos color negro mate con dos frangas naranjas que cruzaban el auto verticalmente desde el capo hasta el maletero, con unos rines deportivos cromados y llantas de franjas blancas, con una suspension baja a unos 15 cm del piso.

el policia con su notario de multas en mano espero a que sasuke llegara a el, en ese momento sasuke trago grueso despues de 40 minutos luchando para que el policia no le diera una multallegaron a un acuerdo mutuo,  
el policia solo pidio la mitad de la paga de lo que costaria la multa si se la pusiera, pero lo dejaria ir,  
sin multa alguna, a sasuke le parecio apropiado ya que se queria ir, pues la primera nevada habia llegado 


	3. EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJO ES BOLT

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

AUTOS, ARMAS, CHICAS Y TONTOS.

CAPITULO 3

-Este idiota nunca aprende- dijo el, viendo a un chico de cabello negro hablando con un policía, ''una multa '' supuso ya que el auto del chico pelinegro estaba mal estacionado, solo siguió su camino y entro en el hospital frente a el. Se dirigió a la recepcionista y pregunto

-Hola linda, ¿me podrías decir donde o en que habitación esta hinata hyuga?- dijo el chico

-¿Usted es un amigo o familiar?- dijo la recepcionista revisando la computadora

-Soy amigo de su esposo, vine a ver como están, según se ella esta dando a luz- dijo dando su razón a la recepcionista.

-Ella se encuentra en recuperación,su labor de parto ya termino, su habitación esta en el tercer piso. Puerta 105, pero solo queda 1 hora para el final de las visitas- le advirtió ella en fin.

-Gracias, linda- dijo el giñandole un ojo, dio media vuelta en busca del ascensor mas cercano.

-¿C-cual es su nombre señor?- pregunto la recepcionista un poco sonrojada.

-Gaara, Gaara Sabaku- dijo el al girar su cabeza sobre su hombro con una media sonrisa

Se adentro al ascensor, marco el piso 3, y en el momento en el que las puertas de este se estaban cerrando una mano las detuvo.

-!Vaya¡ eres tu, pensé que estarías en el taller tan ocupado como siempre- dijo un pelinegro con sarcasmo en su voz.

-También me alegra verte, Sasuke- dijo Gaara.-¿Como esta su hijo? ¿Hinata esta bien?- pregunto Gaara intentando estar informado de la situación.

-Todavía no he visto a su hijo ni a ella, pero el doctor dijo que ellos estarían bien- dijo Sasuke un poco despreocupado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, 105. Los dos se miraron y entonces Gaara toco tres veces la puerta, al abrirce se dan cuenta de que es Naruto quien abre. Gaara iba a hablar pero Sasuke se le adelanto y levanto la vos y dijo

-!¿Como están?¡ ¿ya puedo ver a mi sobrino?-

-!Sasuke, Gaara¡ por fin llegan- Naruto estaba alegre de que sus amigos estuvieran con el.

-No podía dejar de venir- dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación seguido de Sasuke. Naruto cierra la puerta y sigue a sus amigos a la camilla donde se encontraba su esposa.

-Hola Hinata- dijeron Sasuke y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

-Ho-hola muchachos- dijo ella cargando a su bebe.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Sasuke- Estoy bien- respondió ella sin mirarlo desviando la mirada.

-¿Podemos ver al bebe?- pregunto Gaara, a lo que la chica contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, ella extendió sus brazos para entregar el bebe a Naruto para que lo tomara.

-Con cuidado- dijo nervioso Naruto tomando al bebe, al cargarlo, camino con mucho cuidado hasta donde estaban sus amigos, a tan solo metro y medio, lo que hizo que a los demás se rieran un poco de el.

Sasuke fue le primero en tomarlo y Gaara se puso detrás de su hombro para poder ver al bebe, se veía tan pequeño y frágil, como un bebe debería de ser ¿no?

En ese momento la puerta se abre y se ve entrar ''una doctora'' por su bata blanca pensó Gaara, ''¿esta loca?'' pensó Naruto al ver el pelo color Rosa de la chica, ''es la pediatra'' pensó Hinata al verla acercándose, pero alguien, quien sostenía al bebe en brazos, pensó algo distinto, ''Wowww, por dios, ¿que clase de brujería es esta?, ¿como puede ser tan hermosa?''. La chica lo miro y miro al bebe, pero curiosamente el chico pelinegro fue el que se sonrojo.

-Hola Hinata, ¿te acuerdas de mi?, soy la pediatra, Hurano Sakura- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la chica de pelos negrosazulados.- Vengo a recoger una información y por supuesto, el nombre del bebe- dijo la de bata blanca.

-¿Nombre del bebe?- pregunto Naruto un poco confundido, en ese momento gano lugar un silencio incomodo, Hinata al ver que pasaban los segundos y todos no decían nada, y solo observaban a Naruto, hablo ella

-Nosotros no hemos decidido un nombre para el bebe, pues como queríamos que fuese una sorpresa el si era niño o niña- dijo ella

-¿Pero como va a ser? Entonces tendrán que decidirlo ahora porque tengo que entregar el informe hoy mismo- dijo Sakura

-Bueno, Hinata tendrá que ponerle el nombre al niño- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo al bebe todavía. Ella solo lo miro de reojo.

-Es cierto, no podemos dejar que Naruto le ponga el nombre- dijo Gaara dándole la razón a Sasuke.

-HEY.. ¿porque yo no puedo?- dijo Naruto en tono de niño regañado.

-Porque te falta un tornillo- dijo Sasuke y Gaara al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran por el gesto de niños pequeños que tenían los tres.

-Oigan no sean asi con Naruto, no es su culpa- dijo Hinata

-Oyeeeeee- dijo Naruto

-Entonces me avisan cuando lo decidan, pero tiene que ser hoy- dijo Sakura al darse media vuelta e ir directo al chico de pelos negros y darle un beso en la frente al bebe que dormía en sus brazos. Después de eso salio de la habitación y todos quedaron conversando.

Una hora después Hinata se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su camilla, en la habitación, Sasuke se encontraba intentando prender su auto pero puesto que había estado nevando desde hacia rato el motor 305 Chevrolet no lograba calentar lo suficiente para mantenerse prendido, Gaara se encontraba en el estacionamiento, en el tercer piso, fumando un cigarrillo recostado sobre el capo de su DODGER RAM año 80, totalmente Roja, con llantas y rines anchos, a dos pies del suelo, luego de terminar de fumar su cigarrillo bajo del capo, entro a la camioneta, la prendió y cogió marcha hacia su taller al Este de la ciudad,

el bebe se encontraba dormido en su cuna, en la sala que llaman ''reten'' que es para el cuidado de los bebes, Naruto estaba afuera de esa sala, observando a si hijo, analizando todo lo ocurrido en ese día, las conversaciones que tubo con sus amigos, de pronto empezo a susurra algo.

-¿me falta un tornillo?….. Tornillo…. Remolino…. Bo… ¿Bolt?…. Bolt- en ese momentos sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y salio corriendo a la oficina de la pediatra que estaba encargada del nombre de su hijo gritando

-Bolt, Bolt es el nombre, !Bol es el nombre de mi hijo¡-

gracias por leerme,

por favor denle Revierw,

comenten y compartan,

se los agradeceré mucho

3


	4. La Apuesta de la Perdedora

_BUENAS TARDES_

 _ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO EN ESTOS DÍAS_

 _NO ES UNA EXCUSA PERO HE ESTADO ENFERMO Y NO SOPORTO MUCHO LA LUZ EN MIS OJOS, PERO ME HE FORZADO A HACER ESTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE 3_

 _CAPITULO CUATRO_

 _Sakura al salir de la habitación 105 tomo el ascensor hacia la planta baja, al llegar hay, se acerco a la recepcionista y pregunto._

 _\- ¿Hay algún nuevo paciente ? - dijo ella tomando una libreta puesta en una castilla azul_

 _\- por el momento no hay ninguno doc – dijo la chica sentada frente a la computadora_

 _\- okey gracias, iré a ver a la vieja, estaré allá por si me necesitan- dijo sakura dejando la libreta en su lugar después de haberla ojeado un poco antes_

 _Sakura camino por unos pasillos, camino y camino, que largo camino pensó ella, pero no eran muchos en realidad, se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Tsunade Senju, Directora General". Toco tres veces, después de unos segundos escucho un "entre" lo cual hizo, al estar dentro pudo observar a una mujer madura, rubia con grandes proporciones (cof cof ustedes entienden xD) sentada frente a su escritorio entre grandes pilas de papeles y documentos, esta la vio unos segundos mientras sobaba su cien, sakura solo camino hasta estar frente a ella._

 _\- Necesito salir de este papeleo, me tiene abrumada- decía Tsunade_

 _-¿porque no toma un descanso? Podría tomar algún caso en emergencias – le recomendó sakura a la que había sido si tutora tiempo atrás_

 _\- no es una mala idea pero necesito que alguien se quede aquí para que me suplante, necesito deshacerme de todo este papeleo-dijo la rubia, entonces miro de forma picara a la pelirosa y siguió- ¿estas ocupada?_

 _\- Pa-para nada, no se preocupe, vaya tranquila- dijo sakura entendiendo todo rápidamente_

 _-!No se diga mas pues¡- dijo energética la rubia_

 _Al salir la rubia de su oficina la pelirosa ocupo el puesto de que la mujer mayor había estado utilizando y comenzó a leer y a acomodar el papeleo que estada despreocupadamente desordenado en todo el escritorio. Así pasaron las horas, ella al terminar se sentó en el sillón del escritorio, se inclino y cerro los ojos, estaba cansada, de repente un recuerdo hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y un leve sonrojo se diviso en sus mejillas, y ese recuerdo fue nada mas que el chico que conoció o mejor dicho vio ese día en la habitación de una paciente, ella sonrió nerviosa al volver a la realidad._

 _-¿en que estoy pensando? Tengo que concentrarme, estoy trabajando, estoy estudiando, no debo perder mi camino, no debo, no debo, no debo, no…. No es tan feo..- dijo ella perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo._

 _En ese momento se escucha un alboroto afuera y ella se levanta del sillón poco a poco, de repente la puerta de la oficina se abre rápidamente y deja ver a un chico rubio algo cansado y jadeando_

 _\- ¿que sucede? ¿paso algo? ¿que tienes?- pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa al ver al rubio_

 _\- mi… mi hijo… ya… ya se co…. Como se llama…- decía entre jadeos el joven, entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo rápido entonces- !ya se cual es sera el nombre de mi hijo¡_

 _-Oh.. era eso, que buena noticia de verdad, deje que busque los papeles y se lo pondremos de inmediato- decía sakura con su típica sonrisa, la cual le mostraba a todos sus pacientes, de un estante saco una carpeta y de ella unos papeles, se los entrego a el chico y este los cogió y se puso a llenarlos con la información correspondiente, de repente el detiene su escritura y mira a sakura, y esta que estaba observándolo le pregunta_

 _-¿algún problema?_

 _-¿me podrías dar tu numero?- dijo el chico sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro_

 _-¿tu no tienes esposa? Acabas de tener un hijo- dijo ella mal interpretando lo que el chico pidió_

 _-NO, no, no es para mi, bueno si lo es, quiero decir, si algo pasara con el bebe tu eres pediatra ¿no?, y ademas, mi amigo esta interesado en conocerte..- dijo el volviendo a lo suyo._

 _Sakura se sonrojo ante lo escuchado, después de unos segundos en pensar si se lo daría o no camino a tomar los documentos que el chico ya había llenado, entonces pregunto_

 _-¿como te llamas? ¿como se llama tu amigo?¿tiene novia?¿que edad tiene?¿de verdad es para el?-bombardeo de preguntas al chico_

 _-yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el, Sasuke Uchiha, que yo sepa, no tiene, 22 años y si, de verdad es para el, el no me pidió que lo hiciera pero se que se noria por hacerlo y como no te encontró pues….- dijo el encogiendo los hombros._

 _Ella lo observo unos segundos con los ojos entre cerrados pensando, "que mas da" corrió detrás del escritorio y tomo una hojitas donde se ponen las notas, puso su numero y nombre, se estiro y se los entrego a Naruto, este lo miro y dijo_

 _-gracias… Sakura, que pases buen día- dijo el sonriendo de una forma muy sincera, o ese fue el sentimiento que recibió Sakura al verlo salir por la puerta de madera con una ventanilla de vidrio_

 _-Sasuke….- dijo ella en un susurro sentándose otra vez en el sillón mirando al techo_

 _Al salir de su oficina camino directo a la cafetería, de camino allá mas de un pasante, enfermero o doctor se le quedaron viendo, y como no, ella lo sabia, tenia lo suyo a pesar de su edad, que era un secreto que compartía con un grupo muy pero muy reducido de personas, su esposo, sus amigos mas cercanos osea, 3 personas._

 _Al llegar allí pidió una ración de dangos picantes, era un hospital si, no debían dar esa clase de comida, exacto, pero ella era la encargada de ese hospital, ademas conocía la cocinero de allí. Se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de las grandes ventanas de cristal, no tardaron en llevarle lo que pidió, comió tranquilamente, al terminar, se paro, dejo el dinero en la mesa, y se fue directo a el pasillo de emergencia, al llegar ahí se sorprendió de que no había casos que se necesitara su ayuda, en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió, se escucho un auto a alta velocidad cerca de la entrada de aquel pasillo, normalmente, son la ambulancias con sus sirenas y luces cuando hay un caso grabe pero este no era uno de esos, no era nada parecido a ninguno en lo que las circunstancias se refería_

 _Un auto, un Mazda RX-3 cruzo con rapidez la esquina para entrar a la vía de emergencia, esa calle que lleva a la entrada de emergencias, acelero aun mas al en U para estacionar frente a la entrada de emergencias, el freno fallo y choco contra unos de los pilares que están a 3 metros de la entrada, enfermeros corrieron a auxiliar a quien manejaba dicho auto, la rubia reacciono y corrió a ayudar también, su sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando se acerco a el auto, tenia muchos agujeros de balazos en el parabrisas, capo, guarda fangos, los enfermeros sacaron a el hombre que conducía, un hombre de cabellos negros y piel blanca, no sabia si era su piel así o por la falta de sangre ya que tenia dos agujeros en el pecho, uno en el hombro y otro en su brazo derecho, cuando se acerco a el, este la tomo de la bata blanca manchando le de sangre y diciéndole en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente_

 _-por favor.. salvela a ella.. yo no importo…-_

 _Ella voltea a ver el haciendo del copiloto y ve que los enfermeros sacan a una mujer de cabellos castaños, una mujer embarazada, con un balazo en sus costillas derechas, el cual de seguro abría perforado su pulmón, se apresuro y en una camilla la llevaron a la sala de cirugías, al llegar y al estar operandola se complico y iba a perder al bebe, pero entre la anestesia logro pedirle que salvara a su bebe, la rubia que estaba encargada de la operación no lo dudo y mando a llamar a un especialista, no tardaron en traerlo, casualmente estaba de guardia en una clínica cercana del hospital, lograron salvar al bebe aunque nació 8mesino estaba fuerte y sano, la madre, murió a los pocos minutos de ver a su hijo, murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, en la carrera de la rubia doctora solo habían muerto 2 personas, su abuelo de un infarto y ahora esta mujer._

 _Ya habían pasado unas horas y todavía estaba en shock por lo sucedido, se acerco a la sala de cirugías donde esta el hombre que conducía el auto, estaba estable pero todavía no acababan con el, en eso ve acercándose a su antigua aprendiz algo confusa al verla vestida con su traje de cirugía manchado con sangre, esta le hizo una seña con la mano de que ella estaba bien y entonces hablo_

 _-llegaron en un auto, alguien les disparo, el conducía y la mujer embarazada iba a su lado, una bala perforo el pulmón de ella y murió, logramos salvar al bebe, solo espero de que el este mejor para hacerles unas preguntas- dijo observando atravez de una ventana al hombre al cual operaban._

 _Después de que la chica peli rosa se fue, ella se quedo observando al bebe en la sala especial para ellos, preguntándose, que sera de ahora en adelante la vida de ese niño, en ese momento, una enfermera entro con una pulsera que lleva el nombre de los bebes y se la puso al niño que estaba al lado izquierdo del otro, era un bebe rubio, sano y fuerte, pudo observar como este no lloraba y se movía mucho, estaba tranquilo al igual que el otro, enfoco su vista a la etiqueta para leer el nombre._

 _\- Bolt Uzumaki…. Uzumaki eh….- dijo ella por ultimo, observando a los dos únicos bebe tranquilos en toda la sala, uno al lado del otro, se dio media vuelta y se alejo poniéndose su chaqueta ya por segunda vez esa noche había caído una nevisca._

 _Ella no apostaba pues nunca tenia suerte pero esa noche aposto, aposto con la vida de que esos niños se verían las caras de nuevo después de salir de aquel hospital._

 _DE VERDAD LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN_

 _ESTA HISTORIA APENAS VA COMENZANDO, ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN_

 _DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA COMENZARA LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL_

 _POR FAVOR DENLE REVIEW_

 _APOYEN LA HISTORIA SI LES GUSTA, COMENTE, QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ELLA_

 _SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO_


End file.
